


The Invitation

by Choi_Aya05



Series: The sort of mafia!au but not really [3]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, I knew I forgot something again damnit, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oh god these tags are making me blush, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also, it's not too wild tho I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choi_Aya05/pseuds/Choi_Aya05
Summary: The invitation Sungjin had mentioned before came in the form of this: "have you ever made Jae cry during sex?"
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon, Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Everyone, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Park Sungjin, Park Jaehyung | Jae/Yoon Dowoon
Series: The sort of mafia!au but not really [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811323
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66
Collections: Day6 OTPs





	The Invitation

Dowoon delicately laid Jae on his lap, the older's stomach resting his thighs. He clutched Jae's hip with one hand, securing him in place, the other caressing his ass, teasingly dipping fingers every few seconds. Younghyun, situated on the chaise a few steps from the bed, felt impatient. Yet Jae was relaxed as ever, eyes closed and breathing normal. So was Dowoon, who looked like he wanted to take as much time as he could (much to Younghyun's chagrin).

The invitation Sungjin had mentioned before came in the form of this: _"have you ever made Jae cry during sex?"_

The answer was no. No, Younghyun didn't even _think_ it was within the realm of possibility.

But Wonpil had smirked, confident as he answered, _"it's pretty easy, actually. We can show you if you want."_ A pause. _"On the condition that you're not allowed to touch yourself until we say so."_

Finally, Dowoon sunk a finger in. Just until the first knuckle, lightly going in and out. Then to the second knuckle, then until his whole finger was in. It was all slow, as he--they--waited for Jae to loosen up. When he did, Dowoon added his middle finger.

As he curled them on Jae's prostate, his ring finger and pinky simultaneously massaged Jae's perineum. Jae began moaning, and the harder Dowoon went, the more the older began thrashing. Dowoon held him tighter, adjusting his posture a tad to propel his fingers _harder_. Jae yelped, unable to do anything more with Dowoon's vice grip, the younger's biceps flexed from the effort.

Jae trembled from the dry orgasm. The first of many, if the glint in the trio's gaze were any indication.

And so Dowoon went at it once more.

"Come here," Jae demanded, looking at Wonpil. The younger obeyed, perching himself in front of Jae who hastily took him in his mouth. He sucked on the tip, teasing, before going for shallow bobs. Then lower, everytime he came up, until Wonpil was hitting the back of his throat.

Wonpil jolted up, and Jae gave a wet choke of surprise. He hurried to pull Jae away, but froze when he felt Jae's teeth. He seemed adamant to go again, but jerked away when Dowoon demanded his attention by going faster.

He let out a sound between a screech and groan as another wave of orgasm washed through him. He quivered against the sheets, shaking his head to wipe the sweat and--tears.

With a start, Younghyun realized _tears_ were leaking out of Jae's eyes, rolling down his cheeks and nose. Younghyun's heart stuttered, dick twitching in interest. No matter how hard Jae tried to hide it, his sniffling gave him away. It was equal parts adorable and hot, an odd combination Younghyun couldn't be bothered to question at the moment.

Wonpil was alert. He swiftly slithered an arm around Jae's torso, snatching him from Dowoon and lifting him on all fours with minimal effort. Jae tried to sit up, but Wonpil prevented it with a hand on his nape. He had to retract it, however, once he was done situating himself behind Jae and had to align his dick against Jae's hole.

"That's it," Wonpil muttered.

Jae pushed his head back on the sheets, arching his back prettily; he knew, despite the vulnerable position, that he was the one who really held the power. Despite being the one shedding tears, the one submitting--he _knew_. The way the men around him weakened at the sight was the evidence.

Wonpil already looked winded, tenderly touching one of Jae's cheek before entering him slowly and steadily. Once fully in, Wonpil gathered Jae's arms, binding them on his back with a hand and using them to pull him back whenever the younger pounded in. It also forced Jae's body up, which meant he couldn't make another attempt to conceal his tears.

Wonpil glanced at Younghyun, communicating nonverbally. _See?_ Wonpil smirked. Younghyun was awed, annoyed, and amused all at once.

Jae gave Wonpil a few minutes before he yanked hard enough to dislodge the hold on him. He took Wonpil's hand, catching him off guard as he brought them to his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the digits, before pulling them deeper, intentionally making himself gag. His body's natural reaction to flinch and tighten around Wonpil caused the boy to moan loudly and lose control, falling over Jae.

Wonpil had to catch himself on the bed with his free hand to not totally topple over Jae. It was only temporary though. He withdrew his fingers from Jae's lips to harshly grip his hips, regaining composure.

As he maintained his controlled thrusts, Jae kept making high-pitched growls as he fisted the sheets. His frustration over the unusual dynamics felt _tangible_ , seeping into Younghyun's skin and rattling his bones.

Then, with an uncontrolled whimper, he reached another peak. Wonpil moaned as he watched another of Jae's unraveling, and it seemed to trigger his own. He draped himself over Jae as he came, hugging him from behind as he spasmed.

They maintained the position a bit more, Wonpil seemingly liking it too much with all the nuzzling he was doing, taking a couple of minutes before letting go.

Sungjin, who had made himself comfortable beside Dowoon, had been patiently and leisurely stroking himself just to maintain his hard on but not to fully satiate himself. His eyes glimmered in a way that had become familiar to Younghyun.

Jae tried to writhe away when he felt Sungjin position himself behind him, but Sungjin was quick to grab his hips. He manhandled Jae into the position he wanted, on his back with his legs bent to his chest. It limited his movements, which Sungjin easily took advantage of. He finally got his turn with Jae and he slid in, so smoothly Younghyun had to groan in satisfaction.

Fuck. Sungjin made it look like Jae's body was modified to pleasure _him_.

Jae sobbed, more tears leaking out of his eyes as Sungjin set a merciless pace. He clawed at the arms holding his legs in place, but Dowoon swooped in to pin his wrists beside his head. It made Jae cry out in protest, teeth gritted in both fury and oversensitivity, the kind that bordered pain.

When Sungjin started speeding up, Jae squeezed, repeatedly mumbling _come on_ in encouragement. He fisted the sheets as Sungjin's moan increased in volume and his thrusts became more desperate.

"Jae, _Jae_ ," Sungjin chanted, and then he was coming, lowering himself to kiss Jae through it. His movements had halted, but he periodically made aborted thrusts like he couldn't help himself.

Meanwhile, Wonpil turned towards Younghyun.

"Do you wanna come?"

"Yes," Younghyun answered without hesitation, shaking in anticipation. He had yet to touch himself like the good boy he was and god was he _hard_. Wonpil's smile was exhausted but his eyes shone with mischief.

"Well, do you wanna blow Jae while Dowoon fucks you or do you wanna fuck Dowoon while he blows Jae?" And Younghyun's body began thrumming with excitement. He made eye contact with Dowoon, who looked bashful as his thumbs distractedly rubbed the insides of Jae's wrists.

Ears and cheeks a lovely red shade, Dowoon stared on the bed as he spoke under his breath, "actually, I wanna fuck hyung's thighs."

Younghyun's breath caught at the unexpected request. Not that would mind, oh no, _of course not_.

He would be mortified by how he almost tripped in his haste when Sungjin beckoned him close, but Dowoon was smiling invitingly, waiting.

Dowoon's hands were on him, needlessly assisting him between Jae's legs but he liked it. His eyes fell on Jae, who was shallowly breathing and staring at him sleepily. On his cheeks were dried tear tracks while sweat matted his bangs to his forehead. He lovingly combed them back, only for them to flop back and make him chuckle.

He caressed Jae's inner thighs before bending down and sinking his teeth on them, making Jae buck up with a gasp. He alternated between them; sucking and nibbling, licking and blowing air on the forming splotches. He finally had the chance to do so, and he was having a hard time containing himself.

All the while he accepted what Dowoon gave, the younger's slick cock sliding in between his thick thighs in rhythm with his hand's strokes on Younghyun's thick shaft.

Younghyun focused solely on giving Jae his best, listening to him croon about how good _Bribri's_ mouth felt and how good he was in using it. Jae would pet his hair, then pull it whenever Younghyun smeared the mixture of Wonpil's and Sungjin's cum leaking from him with his thumb, the older's rim swollen and sensitive. He could already imagine Jae asking everyone to carry him everywhere in the morning.

(The idea made him want to smile. It was definitely something to look forward to.)

The tension that had been building up in him from the very start boiled over and he came in Dowoon's fist and all over the sheets, Dowoon not far behind and adding to the mess Younghyun had already made.

The vibrations from Younghyun's moans tipped Jae over to the edge and he spilled inside Younghyun's mouth, groaning when Younghyun swallowed around him which meant swallowing his cum. Which he seemed to like.

Time seemed to cease in existence as they tried to collect themselves, but the spell broke when Jae heaved a deep breath.

"I feel gross."

"Clean yourself up then," Wonpil teased. Jae made a scandalized face.

"You use me then toss me aside? Just like that? Do I look like some cheap ass rag--"

"Alright, alright, shut it, both of you!" Sungjin gruffed. "Wonpil and I will take the sheets to the laundry. Dowoon, go bathe Jae--"

"No."

They blinked at Jae in perplex, who merely shook his head. "I want Brian to bathe me."

"I see, so it's like this, huh," Dowoon playfully grumbled. Jae only laughed in response, pulling Dowoon for a peck before he was making grabby hands at Younghyun. "Carry me," he whined. (Ah, it began.)

Younghyun grinned, marvelling at the seemingly many facets of Jae and wondering how much more was he hiding.

He couldn't wait to discover them all.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this even before I finished Realizations Through Intrusions and I was supposed to post it a week after that but I wasn't motivated enough. I'm still not confident with my writing, especially smut. I can't even believe I'm writing smut now. LOL
> 
> (Made some minor edits.)


End file.
